


In And Outs

by Sociopathic_Otter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bruises, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Innuendo, Jim Moriarty in Sherlock's Mind Palace, Love Bites, M/M, Moriarty is Alive, Multi, Novella, Pity Sex, Reichenbach Feels, Reichenbach Fix-It, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Switch John, Switch Sherlock, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathic_Otter/pseuds/Sociopathic_Otter
Summary: London is buzzing all year round and the walls of Baker Street have kept many secrets. But just how long is it until those secrets are revealed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I'd be welcome to feedback!

"John!" Sherlock called from the kitchen. He was in the midst of an experiment while his phone was going off with calls from Lestrade and he needed John to answer it for him. Yet there was no reply. "John! John you need to do something!" And yet again there was nothing. The detective sighed heavily and put down his equipment, making sure that everything stayed sterile before taking off his gloves and goggles. He grabbed his phone and answered the call with a rather irritated hum.

 

> "Hey, Sherlock. A few of us are going out for drinks tonight. Do you and John fancy joining us?"

Sherlock sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he cleared his throat. He walked out of the kitchen and began looking around for John.

 

> "Yeah... yeah maybe. I'll look forward to it."

Greg chuckled from the other end of the phone. 

 

> "A reaction I didn't expect but I'll definitely accept it!"
> 
> "Good to hear. Bye."

Sherlock ended the call and shoved his phone into his pocket as he continued to look around the oddly quiet apartment. "John?" Sherlock called out not expecting an answer anymore. He walked into John's part of the apartment and walked into his room. "Jo-" Sherlock stopped once he saw John laying on his bed in his red boxers and only his red boxers as he was sound asleep. Sherlock felt his face heat up as he looked at his friend's toned and tanned body before he began to advance further into the darkened room. As the floorboards creaked under his feet, John turned slightly with a soft groan that made Sherlock freeze and hold his breath for extra measure. John soon settled again and Sherlock walked over to the side of John's bed, removing his blue dressing robe then siting on the side of the bed, all while keeping his eyes on John. The detective slowly laid down beside John and admired him and how peaceful he looked. Only a moment later there was movement. John rolled onto his opposite side so that he was facing Sherlock, their lips just centimeters apart. Sherlock's eyes widened slightly yet he didn't move. John moved his arm to rest around Sherlock which only made the taller male blush harder than he already was. He let out a soft breath against John's face as he sighed which made his tired eyes flutter open. Sherlock knew there wasn't going to be a way to explain this so he just remained lying here, looking at the doctor laying opposite him. John froze as he blinked a few times to make sure what he was seeing was correct and when he realized that it was in fact Sherlock on his bed and in his arms; he sat up and scrambled backwards, breathing heavily. Sherlock just watched with an innocent look on his face as he propped himself up on an elbow. He wondered why John reacted like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Sh... Sherlock..." John said breathlessly as he recovered from the shock. "What the bloody hell are you doing here!?" Sherlock just simply shrugged in return. He didn't really have an explanation that John would call good enough so he took the approach of guiding his eyes to the real reason he was here anyway. His flatmate's body. John followed his gaze down and realized he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. This made him blush bright red as he got off of his messed up bed, ripping open his drawers to try and find some sort of suitable clothing he could cover himself with until Sherlock left. Yet Sherlock wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. The taller male slowly got off the bed and walked behind John, pressing his chest against the doctor's back an guiding his hands around John's bare waist. John squirmed and looked back at Sherlock, extremely flustered and embarrassed. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked yet felt like he already knew the answer. Sherlock replied by placing a soft kiss on John's neck, making his eyes flutter shut once more. John melted into Sherlock's touch as more kisses were trailed along his neck and jaw line.  Soon enough those kisses turned to licks which earned shivers from the shorter male. Then those licks became hickeys that were luckily rather light and gentle.

John began to feel weak at the knees as he held onto his dressing table and leaned back into Sherlock's grip which seemed to become more noticeable as time went on. "Mmm... B-bed Sherlock..." was pretty all that John could manage to say as he was breathing rather heavily now. Sherlock slowly moved away from John, taking his hand and putting him on the bed. John sat against the headboard and watched Sherlock as he pulled off his cotton shirt. Then his thin cotton trousers that did an absolute terrible job at hiding his rather large erection. John had subconsciously crossed his legs to try his best and hide what could be seen upholding his boxers. Sherlock settled his eyes on John's figure, his eyes filled with desire that made john feel weak at the knees once more. Sherlock sat on the bed, legs either side of John, straddling him as he ran a hand gently across his chest. John just watched the male on top of him; completely transfixed and hypnotized by how handsome he was and how much care he was taking. It was hard to believe Sherlock was still a virgin when he looked the way he did. 

"John." Said the smooth baritone voice which pulled the doctor from his thoughts with a questioning hum. Sherlock met his eyes as he pursed his lips together like he was trying to find a way to put this. "Can we do what people do...?" John felt a small smile go across his face at the way the question was asked but he nodded anyway. Sherlock smiled too yet it was more of a nervous smile than anything else. He wanted this without a doubt. He just wasn't sure how to go about it.

John moved slightly and leaned off the side of the bed to reach his bedside table so he could reach the bottle of lube and a condom from the pack. Once he grabbed what he needed he sat back up like he was before. Sherlock took off his own boxers as John began lubing up his hand and took a breath, returning to his cool and calm collected self. John looked into his eyes to establish a level of trust. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" Sherlock nodded straight away.

"Yes. I want this to happen and I want you to be the one. You have to be."


	2. Chapter 2- Sex Doesn't Alarm Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock experiences his first round of sex and is in shock at what he's been missing but also at what just happened. John on the other hand has mixed emotions.

John nodded slightly in reply before moving his hands down to rest on Sherlock's exposed arse. Sherlock bit his lip as he watched John's hands, shuddering at the coldness of John's dominant hand that was slick with lube to at least the knuckles down. John looked up at Sherlock who was still straddling him as he slowly pushed a finger into his flatmate. Sherlock made a soft sound of discomfort as he closed his eyes, unsure how to feel about it as John starting to move his finger deeper, then another before making a scissoring motion. This made the detective whimper as he placed his hands on John's shoulders, hanging his head as he closed his eyes. John watched him, running his tongue over his lips slightly as the detective's small noises made him harder. "Sherlock..." John said softly which made the taller male open his eyes and look at the blonde in front of him, replying with a small hum. Once he did so John crashed his lips to Sherlock's, kissing him rather roughly so his mind would have something else to focus on than just John's hands. Sherlock kissed back then moaned rather sharply into the kiss as John inserted a third finger into him and grazed against his prostate. John smirked and brushed over the same spot again, knowing how sensitive Sherlock would be. Sherlock broke the kiss as he hung his head once again with a louder more shakier moan of John's name. With this John pulled out his fingers, biting his lip before flipping Sherlock onto his back and moving between his legs.

Sherlock looked up at John, breathing rather heavily as his length twitched from the built up neglect and pleasure already. John pulled down his boxers as he began placing kisses along Sherlock's neck to which he leaned his head back, giving John more room to kiss which he certainly welcomed. Sherlock let his chest rise and fall rather dramatically as he took deep breaths, preparing himself for what was to come but also trying to keep any sounds he wanted to make in. John realized this as he lined himself up with one hand before biting down on the base of Sherlock's neck as he pushed himself in. Sherlock shut his eyes tight at both of the actions, gripping onto John's shoulders. "Mmm..." He hummed as he let his body adjust to everything from the stinging in his neck to the feeling of John inside him. John waited for a bit to make sure Sherlock was alright as he trailed gentle kisses down the detective's chest to reassure him. Sherlock slowly opened his eyes as he looked down at John, moving his hands to go through his hair, accompanied by a nod as he realized that was what John was waiting for. John smirked slightly as he began to move, making sure to be slow considering this was Sherlock's first time. Sherlock's breathing hitched as he moaned, rolling his eyes back. John bit his lip as he thrust slowly into the still tight and slightly quivering detective. "God, you're still so tight..." the doctor groaned as he began to roll his hips which in turn made Sherlock whimper and press against him as he moved his body down.

Sherlock moved a hand to grasp his throbbing member which John swiftly stopped with a shake of his head. "I want to know... Your limits." John purred as he began to pick up the pace. Sherlock whined softly which was soon followed by some rather loud moans at the pace of the man above him. He grasped onto the bed sheets beneath his hands as his body jolted with the increased force as John began to really get into it. "A-ah... John... Please..." Sherlock begged, becoming increasingly close to the brink. With that, John drove his hips hard which made Sherlock cry out and clench his hands into fists as he wrapped his legs around John's waist. Sherlock's mouth was hanging open as he took deep breaths, moans exasperating from low in his throat every time John pounded into him. Sherlock didn't expect this to take the turn it did but he wasn't complaining. That was until John grabbed his prick, placing his thumb over the shaft. "You need to wait..." John said as he panted from how fast his hips were moving, he himself growing closer. Sherlock bucked his hips rather aggressively to try and get some friction but didn't succeed. The detective whined and moaned as John panted Sherlock's name as the male tightened around his cock which sent him over the edge, cumming hard into Sherlock, against his prostate as he released his thumb. Sherlock couldn't hold back so once John released his thumb, he came over both their stomachs, groaning quietly at the warm feeling settling inside him. 

Sherlock unclenched his fists as he breathed heavily, trying to recover from what just happened as he closed his eyes, letting his damp curls fall in his face. John collapsed beside Sherlock, also breathing heavily as he closed his eyes. Once his eyes were shut he began thinking about what just happened... What just happened was he cheated on his girlfriend. He cheated on Mary with Sherlock without even thinking twice. Did he want it? Or was it pity sex considering Sherlock had been having a stressful time recently. But on the other hand it was good. He wanted more. But he knew he couldn't have it. John began questioning himself, disappointed in his actions but angry at Sherlock. Angry at the fact he got him to fuck him when he knew perfectly well that John had a girlfriend. However once Sherlock rolled over and thanked John before beginning to fall asleep, a peaceful and satisfied smile on his face. John kept in that anger and decided to sleep through it. Once they awoke this would never be mentioned at all because it never happened. 


	3. Chapter 3- The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always so awkward.

The small faint sounds of a ringtone sounded throughout the quiet room from the bedside table which made John the first to wake from his slumber. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the afternoon sun shining through his curtains then froze as he remembered what happened in the morning. The doctor turned his head and looked down at a sleeping naked Sherlock beside him. John gulped as he pulled his eyes back up from wandering, knowing that it was wrong. He cleared his throat softly to get back at the mater in hand, picking up his mobile from the bedside table. He answered and pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued to fully wake. From the other end of the phone a familiar female's voice sounded. Mary's. John's eyes widened as he swiftly got out of bed to get himself together and sound as natural as possible.

 

 

 

> "John? John did you just wake up?"

The female asked as she walked to the secretary desk, taking her seat from her break. John hummed softly and began to fake cough which woke up the other body in his bed. 

 

 

 

> "Uh yeah... yes. Sorry Mary. I forgot to call in sick I was so tired."

John told his girlfriend, accompanying his statement with yet another fake cough which earned another giggle from the voice on the other end of the phone. Sherlock opened his eyes and remained to lay still, listening to the conversation with a small face of doubt and confusion.

 

 

 

> "Right. Well I expect you back in Monday, nine sharp. Got it Dr Watson?"

John chuckled softly as he walked to the bathroom to shower and clean up. Once John had left the room, Sherlock sat up and ran his hands through his hair, wincing slightly at the soreness in his rear.

 

 

 

> "Sure. I'll be there." 

John said in agreement with Mary as well as himself. She smiled from the other end of the phone.

 

 

 

> "You better be. And what else?" 

She pushed on as she sorted through some papers. John smiled softly that soon fell as he realized what she was asking him to say. He shouldn't have any problem saying it, after all it's true. 

 

 

 

> "Love you."
> 
> "I know. Bye."

Mary ended the call before John could answer and smirked to herself, putting her phone away. John tossed his phone on the bathroom cabinet shelf and ran his hands over his face as he turned on the shower. Sherlock got out of the bed and grabbed his clothes, getting dressed before walking into the kitchen to make John and himself a drink. As John got into the shower, Sherlock looked down at his hands, thinking about last night. There must be a reason for John calling in sick instead of just arriving late. Was he going to talk about last night? If that was the case what would he say in reply? He knew Mary was in the equation but John didn't even think twice before taking the chance to have sex with him. Their love had to be false. That was the only explanation. 

John sighed heavily as he stood in the shower, leaning his head against the wall as he tried to get his mind clear and rid of everything he was feeling for Sherlock. It wasn't right. He can't feel this way about his flatmate especially not when he was in  a relationship. Sherlock was probably high and he was the one who wanted it, practically forcing it on John who was in nothing but his underwear. Yeah. John was the victim. He shouldn't feel guilty for Sherlock's actions. John finished up in the shower and sighed as he ran through what he was going to say before nodding on the finalized outcome. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom. "Sherl-" He stopped and looked around to find the detective clearly not in his room. Charming. Not that John wanted him to stay... Right? The blonde dried off and got dressed before going out to the main living space where Sherlock was sat in his chair. He had a book in one hand  cup of tea in the other. Another cup was sat on the small table beside the red plush chair. John cleared his throat as his eyes scanned over the detective who didn't even glance up from the thick novel he was reading. His expression was completely neutral like it was just another day in Baker Street.

The bewildered blogger walked over to the desk, picking up his laptop before settling himself in the chair and Sherlock continued as if he was the only one in the room. John opened up his laptop and began reading through his old blogs. The more he read through the more certain vocabulary seemed to jump out at him ha implied him and Sherlock were more than just friends. Obviously he hadn't realized this at the time but now it was almost impossible to not notice. John's face fell into that of a frown as he lent his face against his hand, continuing to read. As he did so, Sherlock glanced up for the first time this morning. With one swift movement he finished the still steaming cup of tea, folded the corner of the page and closed the book with a rather loud thump which was clear to get the smallest  bit of attention he craved. As John looked up, the two locked eyes and suddenly the tension in the room felt air tight.

 

The room fell deadly silent. 


	4. Chapter 4- It Doesn't Mean Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John can't face up to what he did and Sherlock is left feeling hurt and confused. As the title suggests, John tells him it didn't mean anything. But then Sherlock gets an idea that he plans to make that change.

"You cannot be serious!" John yelled, running his hands over his face. Sherlock frowned in confusion, blinking a few times coming to the conclusion he must of missed something. "No... I'm pretty sure that I'm absolutely serious." John scoffed, shaking his head and looking off to the side. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath to try and calm down. Sherlock continued to watch but remained confused to what he was missing.

"This isn't happening again. It was a one time thing... actually. No. I don't even know what we're talking about." John said, clearly annoyed as he shut down the lid on his laptop. With that he stood up and dumped it on his chair before grabbing his jacket. Sherlock opened his mouth as he tilted his head questioningly. "And where are you going?" The detective asked as the blogger pulled on his jacket, opening the door. "Out." He replied bluntly before slamming the door and leaving promptly. Sherlock didn't see the issue in bringing up last night considering to him it happened because both parties wanted it. He supposed by John's reaction, maybe not. The detective stood up and grabbed John's laptop. He opened it up and his face fell into that of a bitter sweet smile as he saw that John had been reading the blog. More specifically the study in pink. Sherlock slowly walked back over to his chair and sat down, continuing to read John's words as he'd done many times before. The words had a further deeper meaning to him, now anyway. Sherlock chuckled softly and sat back, leaning his head back too. He closed his eyes and hoped that John would be back soon. He needed John to be back in time for drinks with Lestrade which he was more than considering attending. He had a plan and it was sure to succeed if he played his cards right. In the mean time he had to get creative. Sherlock closed the laptop, returning it to John's chair before walking into the kitchen with a smirk of cunning plastered on his face. 

John was sat in the park, his hands crossed over his chest and his gaze out to the horizon. He pursed his lips together and took a deep breath as he tried to figure out what he wanted. What he really wanted. Was it Mary or Sherlock. He was happy with both and Mary was right for him. She was rational and had sense and most of all wasn't a careless addict. But then again Sherlock had things Mary didn't. Sherlock knew him better than anyone and they certainly had good chemistry but it just wouldn't work. It couldn't work. And John was certainly not gay. Sherlock was in his head and he bet that the detective knew that all too well. This was stupid. He couldn't hide away from Sherlock and the more he thought about it the more he got a hold of himself. He got up and began walking back to Baker Street to resolve this situation once an for all.


	5. Chapter 5- Don't Belittle Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock puts his plan into action in hopes it will get John under his thumb. But John thinks Sherlock will do the complete opposite.

-Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around.-

Sherlock hadn't moved- Or so he wanted John to think- so as the doctor walked through the door in a seemingly better mood, Sherlock didn't look up from his novel. The laptop was strategically placed at an angel that would be visible to any person who walked through the door. First part of his plan taken right the way he anticipated. 

John hung up his jacket, rolling up his sleeves with a hefty sigh and a small smile. Turning to face Sherlock was slightly bothering considering it appeared he hadn't moved an inch yet sight of the laptop changed his mind. That crafty sod. John looked at Sherlock after quickly skimming over the blog. 

"...Sherlock. I've had some time to think about things and we need to establish some form of... limitation between us both." John spoke, thinking on his feet. Nerves made his arms cross over his chest and look at the detective with pursed lips. A look he knew Sherlock could deduce even in a crowd of millions. Yet the reaction Sherlock gave him was certainly one he wasn't expecting. 

Sherlock stood and nodded, watching John as he straightened out his shirt. The blonde slowly uncrossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose it's only fair for you and Mary." Sherlock spoke with a shrug, like it was no big deal. "I mean there are others I can go to now that I've seemed to have developed some form of sex drive." He walked into the kitchen and left the blogger rather stunned. 

Sherlock Holmes, the man who's married to his work and can't possibly be involved in normal human nature has now got a function that has been dormant until... Until last night. 

Sherlock had his back to the door so he could hide his ever growing smirk. Revealing a truth would make this plan so much easier and since John knew Sherlock wouldn't joke about something like this. It was sure to work. 

John couldn't help but feel relieved by the fact Sherlock was happy with finding any one else and he seemed to understand that whatever they had going on couldn't continue. Yet a sense of guilt was still there. What if because of his low self control he had compromised Sherlock's work. hat if he had thrown off his focus because of some sex drive he helped pro create. And what if this led to Sherlock growing more handsy. Moving out would have to become an option no doubt.

John took a breath and sighed heavily before joining his friend into the kitchen. Sherlock's smirk quickly went as he glanced over at John. He had to take a double take to ensure he got the look on his face right. Was that a look of... pity?

Now was not the time to be underestimated and belittled. Pitied and sympathized with.  Everything was going so well.

He supposed he'd have to take it up a notch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6-You Can't Be Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock thinks on his feet and John can't believe it. Now Sherlock will have to live up to his lie.

Sherlock jumped at the sudden warmth of a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at the tanned skin then to John’s face and moved. But hardly. John just had that smile. The one he gave the victims of a love affair or a passing of a family member. To Sherlock it came across as patronizing.

“Sherlock… I really didn’t mean to do this too you…” He spoke with a small and rather nervous smile. Sherlock just eyed him, shrugging again.

“It really doesn’t matter John. You always said it was strange and necessarily unhealthy I was going without one so I would say you giving me one was best for my health. Do you agree doctor?” The detective asked rather expectantly for a certain answer.

John shifted the weight from one foot to the other and smiled again. The darn ‘tongue only just poking out from his lips’ smile. It always made him have to look away like it did again now.

“Well, it’s rather funny how all of this has come up because I was actually thinking of… moving in with Mary.”

At this Sherlock’s body language faltered. John couldn’t move away. He’d go downhill so quickly there would be no turning back. The taller male cleared his throat and he shook his head.

“No… that won’t be necessary because… well because I have found someone. Today in fact. While you were out.” This caught John by surprise, evident by his chuckle.

“Seriously? Who?” He asked, stepping back and crossing his arms. Sherlock shrugged more in the space of a few minutes than he had in the majority of his life.

“Moriarty. We’ve seemed to have… ‘Hit it off’ as you would say.” Sherlock only just met John’s eyes which were wide as he was grinning like a child. He shook his head and looked at the ground as he processed what was just said.

“So you… and Moriarty… the guy who tried to blow me up… are… involved with one another?”

“Yup.”

Sherlock said in response, exaggerating the p. John cleared his throat, scratching the back o his neck with an awkward nod.

“Right… well uh. Be careful… please.” John pointed a finger towards Sherlock who nodded, flashed a smile and turned back to the kettle which had finished boiling a while ago. John just stared for a while longer before turning.

He got to the doorway of the kitchen before turning back around and raising a finger, opening his mouth.

“Yes John. I’m being serious. And yes I know what I’m doing. And no. we haven’t had sex. And it’s all okay because now you don’t have to move out.”

Sherlock spoke hastily, not looking up. Once he finished, John lowered his finger and nodded, walking out and to his room. Once Sherlock heard the door close he let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head. This was the stupidest thing he could have ever done. But he had to get something sorted. So the detective checked his surroundings before pulling the sliding door just closed. He took out his pone, scrolled through the contacts which consisted of 5 people. He sopped on the one labelled ‘J’ and inhaled.

He brought the device to his ear as it rang and closed his eyes again. Once it connected Sherlock heard a rather dark chuckle followed by the familiar Irish accent.

> “Well, well, well if it isn’t Sherlock Holmes.” The detective could practically hear the wide smirk.
> 
> “Yes… listen. I need to ask something of you… I feel that it’ll benefit you too so just hear me out.”
> 
> “I’m listening. Do go on.”

Sherlock muttered under his breath at how stupid this’ll sound when he actually says it.

> “We need to meet up. Tonight. Here. In Baker Street.”

The Irish man raised an eyebrow.

> “And how does this benefit me?”
> 
> “You’ll see… just- refrain from the handcuffs.”


	7. Chapter 7- The Criminal Comes Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the title states.

One ring. One knock. John looked up from his newspaper and frowned in confusion. “Since when did the doorbell work?” He asked as he watch what appeared to be a rather nervous Sherlock dart for the door, leaving John’s question out in the open air. Shaking his head the blogger turned back to something that would benefit his time way more than his flatmate ignoring him.

Meanwhile Sherlock stood at the foot of the stairs, going over everything in his head once again. He was still in shock to why he thought this was a good idea in the first place but if it was to get John to stay it had to be worth it in the long run right? Surely. The detective opened the door to the flat to see him stood there. Sleek black westwood suit and newly polished shoes. Hair newly styled as well as a new shirt. He’d really made an effort, whereas Sherlock just wore one of his usual outfits, nothing special. Yet his choice of clothing and lack of effort didn’t cease the criminal from smirking as he removed his hands from behind his back. There was a bag in his hand and that was all. Not a duffle bag or anything that appeared sinister, it was a simple plastic bag with one item in. Sherlock raised an eyebrow as his gaze went away from the bag and to his guest’s face that appeared patient and was still smirking.

“Well Sherly, what a pleasant surprise.” Jim chuckled as he invited himself in with a few steps. Sherlock stepped and and went to go around to close it but was stopped by Jim kicking it shut with his heel. Gently, Sherlock recoiled his hand which was only to be grabbed by Jim who now had that look in his eyes that said he was thinking of something. Plotting what to do with Sherlock nonetheless. Yet under this pressure, the taller male didn’t crack and remained calm. He finally responded.

“I suppose so, yes.” He spoke in a careful tone, locking eyes with Moriarty. This made him chuckle once more before releasing his wrist but not before placing a kiss against the area of the carpals. Sherlock maintained that straight face as he watched Jim walk up the stairs . To know he was smug, you didn’t need to see his face. His posture said it all which Sherlock noted as he followed his lead.

Once in the main living space, making no attempt to look nor speak to Watson, Jim looked around and advanced into the kitchen to retrieve two items. John looked up then back down, presuming the movement to be Sherlock yet as the quick image of the man processed in his head, John  quickly looked back up and did a double take on who he thought to be his friend only to find that it was indeed Moriarty. When Sherlock- who was now behind him- mentioned it earlier, John had presumed it was all a joke and was prepared to call his bluff later this evening. So now that he was actually here…

Jim returned a couple seconds later with one wine glass and another ordinary glass. His expression showed one of confusion and a little disgust as he looked past John again and to Sherlock stood behind the fading red chair. He held up the ordinary glass and slowly shook his head. “Who has one wine glass? Why don’t you buy them in a set or at least in bulk. Having one is just-”

“Tedious. I know. I’ve picked him up on it before.” John butted in swiftly, folding up the newspaper as his gaze was fixed on the criminal in his house. “Why are you here?” He asked, not fully believing the reason was the real reason.

Now it was Sherlock’s turn to have his say. “I’ve told you, we’re a thing so we’re going to do what couples do.” John let out a chuckle of disbelief, looking from his friend to the guy who tried to blow him up before looking back to his friend.

“You mean right now? In this flat. With me here.” Sherlock frowned slightly in confusion to what John was trying to say.

“Well…” Jim stepped forward as Sherlock spoke, his eyes on Sherlock looking hungry once again.

“Yes.” He interrupted, putting the glasses and the bag down. “We can’t do it anywhere else and besides…” Jim moved closer and closer to Sherlock so that were as close as they were downstairs. “What’s the point in doing it if you can’t hear Sherlock’s cries for yourself.” He chuckled darkly to which John and Sherlock began to blush. And with that, John got up. 

“I’ll be in my room.” He said quickly and took off just as fast. Sherlock watched him go for as long as he could before Jim scooped up the glasses along with the bag once again. He grabbed the detective’s hand and pulled him to his room just down the hall. Sherlock pursed his lips together with anxiousness as he was pulled into the room and shoved onto the bed. Glasses were placed down and curtains drawn… finally the bedside lamp was shut off with a click and all that could be heard was the zipping of trousers and the chuckle from the shorter male stood at the foot of the bed.

What had he done...


End file.
